


Acknowledge

by Brujx (FallingForKonoha)



Series: Naru-One Shots [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NaruHina - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForKonoha/pseuds/Brujx
Summary: I wrote this back in 2014 so it's not as 'good' as my current worksI hope y'all still enjoy it





	Acknowledge

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2014 so it's not as 'good' as my current works
> 
> I hope y'all still enjoy it

In a lot of ways, she didn’t stand out

She was quiet, always hunched her shoulders when talking, fiddling with something or other, never making eye contact

She was strong, but never showed off, smart, but never raised her hand in class, kind, but never uttered more than a sentence

But, there was something special about her, too, something that while she blended into the background, she managed to make some impression, plant some seed of her face in his mind because it blossomed over time

And she became the flower of his thoughts

-

In a lot of ways, he screamed for attention

He was so loud, always getting into trouble, breaking one rule or another, wanting to be the center of attention, the focus of the group

He wasn’t very strong, but he still fought so hard, he wasn’t fast, but he still raced with all he had, he wasn’t bright, but he never gave up

And that, that determination, is what made him so special. And from the moment she first saw him, she was star struck. He quickly became her idol, her role model, a person to look up to, and she grew, trying her hardest so that maybe, one day, she could be half the shinobi he was becoming

And somewhere along the line

He became the center of her world

-

And now here they were, face to face, and her heart drops and his skips a beat

He extends his arm, a grin pulling on those whiskered cheeks, the same face she’d pictured hundreds of times, dreamt of thousands, thought of millions, and she smiles in return

She meets him half way, their hands gripping each other’s forearms, their eyes meeting, their hearts warming

He was acknowledging her

And she always did him

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting all my old one shots to here, while I'm also still writing other stories
> 
> If y'all have any requests/suggestions, y'all can comment your ideas, or message me on my [Tumblr](https://butchbrujx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
